Uncertain Feelings
by SunJade
Summary: There is two new students at the institute named Justin and Jade.Kurt is automatically atracted to Jade and is Justin makeing moves on Kitty or is he just being friendly? How will the rest of the team like Justin and Jade? Read and find out. Please no fla
1. Default Chapter

A Bright New Day

It was a good day for Kitty Pryde she was home from school, which wasn't really a big deal anyway because she loved school, and she got a big fat A on her History Test. As she walking down the hall(in the institute I just wanted to make sure that you understood were she was) she heard the Professor talking to her in her head " Students go to my office we have a two new students."

"Okay Professor" She headed down to the office and was met up with Kurt."Hi ya Keetty ho are you doing?" She giggled at how he pronouced her name she thought it was so cute.."I'm doing fine Kurt, how are you?" " I''m doing fine too Keetty " "Come on Kurt let's go meet the new students." She took his arm and he poofed them outside of the professor's office.


	2. The New Students

The New students

"Now that Kurt and Kitty are here we can begin," the professor stated.

Kitty looked around and saw two students that she didn't recognize. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They both looked to be around 15. The girl had straight golden hair down to the middle of her back and had big green eyes. She wore a red halter top and dark denim f;ared jeans and it was faded in some areas. The boy had golden hair that was spiked up and he also had big green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Alright I would like to introduce our two new students Jade and Justin"the professor told everyone."Jade has the power of seeing in the dark and the power of electracy and Justin has the power of moving stuff like Jean and also he can shoot green acid from his hands."

Kitty walked up to Jade and smiled and said"Welcome to the Institute my name is Kitty I hope we can be friends."

Jade smiled "Thanks I hope we can be friends to"

Kitty then asked Jade" Are you and Justin twins?"

Jade looked at her and laughed "Yes we are "

Kurt then came over and talked to Justin and Jade he got to say hi and then had a few laughs before he declared

" O no I have got to go I was suppose to go meet Amanda at the coffee shop she had something important to tell me. See ya Justin and Jade talk to ya later" them he ran bamfed of in a hurry.

Jean andScott also said hi to Jade and Justin but they weren't as friendly to Jade and Justin because they were to caught up in giving each other to many goo goo ga ga looks to be friendly.

The Professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and then said " Jade you will will have share a room with Jean and Justin you will share a room with Kurt" Jade and Justin looked at each other and shrugged .Jade said" Well I better go and put my stuff in my room" Her twin was thinking the same thing"Yeah I better to so I will see ya later'

"I will see ya later " Jade shouted as she headed to her room which she already knew were it was because kitty showed her earlier. As she put her bag on her bed she thought ' I guess this is my new life.'


	3. To the mall we go

To the mall we go

Jade looked around the room" I guess this room isn't to bad after you add some color." Jade had done her room all in tyedye. She had a tyedye bedspread and a tyedye clock on the wall. She had also had put many pictures of her and her brother and some friends on the wall( I will explain later who the friends later.) She looked over to Jean's part of the room and thought' I do not think I will like rooming with Jean she looks like a snob(sorry Jean fans). The funny thing is that she acts like everyone likes her but no one likes her except Scott of coarse. Then she decide she was bored 'I guess I will go find something to do."

As she was going down the stairs( which I may say are huge) she say Kitty and the gothic one they call Rouge talking.

"Please take me to the mall Rouge it will be fun."

Rouge had a aggravated look on her face"I have told you once I have told you a million times I will not take ya to the mall! Ask one of the other girls. "

Kitty started to pout" But I asked all of the other girls said they didn't want to go to the mall or they already had plans."

Jade decided it was now or never" Hey Kitty if you can find a person to take us to the mall I will go to the mall with ya."

Kitty smiled very big" Thank you so much. Now who can drop us off at the mall?"

Jade thought about it then a idea popped into her head" You and Kurt are friends right?" Kitty nodded not catching on."Well maybe Kurt can take us to the mall and he can take Evan and Justin with him and they can go to the mall and go to the arcade or somegthing."

Kitty's face brightened up and she said ok and ran off to find Kurt.

Rouge looked at her in disbelief" You are going to go to the mall"

Jade looked at her puzzled" Yeah what of it?"

"Well you know you are in big trouble don't you?" Jade just gave her another puzzled look. Rouge sighed" Kitty loves to shop and can shop for hours."

Jade just kinda it off" It can't be that bad'

Kitty then came in the hallway a sad and confused look on her face" I asked Kurt and he said he wasn't in the mood to go to the mall. He looked really down."

Jade looked disappointed " I guess we won't be going to the mall anyways."

Rouge leaned in so only Jade could here" Believe me it is for the better."

"Hey that isn't nice!" Kitty yelled.

Scott then came through the hallway "Are you girls looking for a ride to the mall?"

Kitty jumped on the offer of maybe a way to go to the mall" Yes we are can you take me and Jade?"

Scott pondered on this for a little while" I guess I could take you to the mall on the way to Burger King."" O who is all planning on going?"

" O just me and Jade." Kitty answered.

" What about Evan and Justin do you still want to ask if they want to go? Jade asked.

" O when I went to ask Kurt to drive us to the mall I asked were Even and Justin was and he said they went skateboarding."

"Justin loves to skateboard." Jade thought outloud.

" O Scott do you know what is wrong with Kurt, he seems really down."Kitty questioned.

Scott winced" I probably shouldn't tell you guys this but his girlfriend Amanda moved to Wisconsin."

Kitty had a very symphasized look on her face" Poor Kurt."

"Yeah I hope he gets over it soon. So are you ladies ready to go?" Scott asked

" Yeah we are just let me go tell the professor real quick." Jade said.

Jade then hurried to the professors office and knocked on his door.

" Come in Jade."the professor said in her head.

Jade shuddered ' I am never going to get used to that 'she thought. When Jade entered the room she saw the professor at his desk working on some paprework.

"Hello Jade what can I do for you?" the professor asked the girl.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Kitty are going to the mall and that Scott is taking us there on his to Burger King." Jade answered the professor.

"Well I am glad you came down here and told you because I have something to give you."

"You do?" Jade answered with a puzzled look.

The professor chuckled softly at Jade's confused look. He handed her a box. Inside was a costume that looked like Rouge's costume except that instead of green was maroon which was across the chest and her boots. The cloth that went over her arms extended over her hands so that only her fingers stuck out.

"What is this costume for?" Jade asked.

"This costume is for when we have to fight some of Mystique's and Magneto's team."the professor said.

"Who is Mystique and Magneto and what would we be fighting for." Jade inquired.

Professor sighed" Unfortunately you will meet Mystique and Magneto and their team soon enough. As for what we are fighting for is we have a major belief that humans and mutans can live together and Mystique and Magneto say we can't."

" O that makes sense."

"Jade are ya there we have to go?" kitty yelled.

"Coming!" Jade yelled back." I guess I will talk to ya later professor."

"Come again and feel free to stop by if you want to talk." the professor replied.

And with that the three mutans headed to the mall for good or bad.


End file.
